


Ruby Rose Meets Kaa

by GuySly



Category: RWBY, The Jungle Book - All Media Types
Genre: Bestiality, Impregnation, Loss of Virginity, Mind Control, Snake (Animal) - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:15:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26530495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuySly/pseuds/GuySly
Summary: On an island near Vale known as Snake Island two female huntresses suddenly disappear and Team RWBY are sent to investigate. Unknown to them a slithery predator has set his sights on the team leader to make her into his new mate! (Au where Fall of Beacon never happens Team RWBY are in their 4th year of Beacon)
Kudos: 28





	Ruby Rose Meets Kaa

Ruby Rose Meets Kaa  
(AU Where the Fall of Beacon never happened and Team RWBY are in their fourth year of Beacon making Ruby eighteen) (Warning this story includes sexual situations if that bothers you then don’t read it)

XXXXX

Ruby slowly woke up in her bed as the sun rose over the horizon with her team following suit. Today was the day of her team’s mission on a nearby island called Snake Island. Not much is known about the island itself. All that they know is that many snakes and the rare amount of Grimm live on the island.

Ozpin had told them that a few huntresses had disappeared on the island, and Team RWBY would be going to search for them. Their mission would last three days due to the recentness of the disappearance and an upcoming storm approaching the island full of forests.

“Why would anyone even want to go to this island if all that live there are snakes?” Yang questioned as she got dressed.

“Apparently, the snakes that live on that island are very unique, being much larger than normal snakes. It is also rumored that the snakes have other unique qualities, which is why very few Grimm are on the island.” Blake explained.

“How could snakes prevent Grimm from living on an island?” Ruby asked as she put on her signature hood the one given to her by her mother and one she would never abandon.

“That’s what the huntsman and huntresses were trying to find out before some of the huntresses disappeared, Ruby,” Weiss responded.

“Oh, right.” Ruby laughed.

“I just wish we didn’t have to sleep outside with all of those snakes. It’s just creepy.” Weiss complained.

“You face against Grimm the embodiment of evil and darkness, yet you’re scared of snakes?” Ruby questioned.

“I’m not scared! They just make me uncomfortable.” Weiss explained.

“I have to agree with Weiss. It just feels wrong because, with Grimm, we know they will attack, but with snakes, they will just watch you or even slither all over you if you’re not paying attention. Only to attack if provoked.” Blake agreed.

“It’s going to be fine. We’ll take turns guarding the camp at night.” Ruby assured.

“By the way, Ruby, don’t you want to get new clothes? I mean, you have grown a bit since our first year of Beacon?” Yang asked, noting that Ruby still wore the same clothes she did when she first came to Beacon though an updated pair that would fit her.

“I will when I feel like it Yang I happen to like these clothes,” Ruby answered as they left their dorm.

The team walked through Beacon courtyard heading towards the bullhead landing to enter the bullhead that would take them to Snake Island. Before they left for their mission, they were approached by Team JNPR, who wished them luck on their mission before they left on their own mission.

“Hey, guys, you heading off to Snake Island?” Jaune asked.

“Where snakes dominate the land!” Nora exclaimed, pretending to be a snake.

“Yep, we’ll be gone for three whole days,” Blake answered.

“What about you guys are you heading to Lower Vale?” Ruby inquired.

“Yep, we’ll be killing a small den of Grimm that has been plaguing some villages,” Pyrrha answered.

“Sounds like fun, good luck!” Yang replied.

After saying goodbye to their friends, the team entered the bullhead as it departed to Snake Island. Unknown to them, that would be the last time one of them would see Team JNPR or Beacon for that matter. After a few hours of flying, Team RWBY arrived on Snake Island, where they were greeted by the huntsman and remaining huntresses who reported their missing comrades.

“Greetings, Team RWBY. My name is Johnathan Middleton. I’m the leader of the team sent here.” Johnathan introduced himself to the Team.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Johnathan I’m Ruby Rose leader of Team RWBY,” Ruby replied, shaking Johnathan’s hand.

“So, can you explain the situation to us one more time in your view?” Ruby requested.

“With pleasure, as you know, we are a team of huntsman and huntresses sent here to study the wildlife of the island, mainly the snakes to determine why so little Grimm reside here.” Johnathan began.

“However that was easier said than done for the snakes this island was named after are more elusive than you would think. We would only see a snake every so often and from a distance.” He continued.

“Then one night during our second night there two of our team both huntresses disappeared into the night. We looked for days for the two but came up with nothing save their clothes and their weapons.” Johnathan finished.

“Wait, so these huntresses are out there completely nude in this forest?” Yang questioned, weirded out at the thought.

“Yeah, it’s a weird thought, but we need to push through that and focus on finding our missing teammates,” Johnathan answered.

“So, what’s the plan?” Blake inquired.

“We’ll be splitting up and taking different parts of the island. My team and I will take the left side where our comrades first disappeared, and you all will take the right where we found their personal effects.” Johnathan explained.

“Alright, now I know that Grimm are scarce on the island, but a few due appear, don’t they?” Ruby asked.

“Yes, but they are nothing to worry about. The only Grimm we ever encountered was the occasional Beowolf without a pack, and even then, it never engaged us but still be careful during the night.” Johnathan responded.

“Understood,” Ruby replied as both teams split up to search for the missing huntresses.

However unknown to them, a particular serpent had been watching them for their entire conversation. Though it focused on the red hooded leader of Team RWBY entranced by her beauty and figure.  
This was a snake named Kaa, a large brown scaled python with yellow eyes that could not take themselves off of Ruby. Kaa himself was part of the local snake population, which unknown to everyone was a unique species with an ability to talk and hypnotize their prey.

However, in Kaa and most of his brethren’s case, their hypnosis ability was for a different use. This was for in their entire species of snakes they have no females. Their kind takes human and faunus as mates with their hypnosis to give birth to the next generation and to satisfy their sexual needs.

Every one of them would get one mate, one they would know was the one at first sight. Kaa would compare it to love at first sight, something that the snake himself did not understand but something his mother once said in the coils of his father.  
Since this produced nothing but happy emotions and pleasure, it drove the Grimm away due to their aversion to such emotions. Those that did reside on the island did not do much due to the lack of negative emotions.

“SSSuch beauty! That hair, those legs, those breasts, and her face! I must make her mine!” Kaa thought as he followed Team RWBY.

XXXXX

Two Days Later…  
Team RWBY finished setting up their tents in a small clearing in the forest. After two days of searching, they had come up with nothing, not seeing a single sign of the missing huntresses nor any snakes or Grimm.

“I just don’t get it where could they have gone. We checked the entire forest and every cave we could find.” Weiss complained.

“True, but we have one more day, so maybe we’ll find them tomorrow.” Blake pointed out.

“Yeah, hopefully, we will especially with that storm coming who knows what will happen to them without any clothes,” Yang added.

“Yang, we don’t need a reminder that they’re naked!” Ruby yelled.

“Sorry,” Yang replied as she stretched out.

“So who’s going to take the first watch?” Yang asked.

“I’ll do it you guys get some rest,” Ruby answered, allowing her team to sigh in relief.

“Good, I can sleep like a rock after walking all day long.” Weiss sighed as she entered her tent.

“Amen to that.” Yang agreed as Blake nodded with her entering their tents.

As her team went to sleep, Ruby leaned next to a tree, looking out for any sign of danger. After an hour passed and the rest of Team RWBY now fast asleep, Ruby was alone as she was unknowingly being stalked by a large serpent watching her from the  
treetops.

“Finally, it’s time to take my prize!” Kaa thought as he slowly descended from the treetops. Kaa had waited days for this moment where the girl and her friends would be too tired to resist. With Ruby like this, Kaa could take her away.

Before he could make his move, however, he needed to make sure that he and Ruby would be uninterrupted. In order to do that, he needed to lure Ruby away from her friends who slept in the tents, and he already had a plan.  
Ruby yawned as continued watching the forest around her. It wouldn’t be so bad if she wasn’t so tired from the search that day and looking at the empty forest. She had to fight at times to keep herself awake as she looked throughout the empty forest.

That is until Ruby spotted something odd. The raven-haired girl saw an unexplainable flash of colors from deep in the forest, one that pulls her attention from the darkness that covered the rest of the woods. She didn’t know why but something about the colors drew her to them. Almost like they were calling to her.

“What are they?” Ruby questioned as she slowly began to walk towards the colors before she stopped herself regaining her senses.

“What am I doing? I need to watch over the others!” Ruby wondered as she shook her head and returned to her tree.

After a few minutes passed, Ruby thought about the colors once more. For some reason, she could not stop herself from wanting to see the colors again. Ruby fought off the idea having to remind herself over and over again that she had to watch over her team.

But no matter what she did, she couldn’t help herself. When she looked at those mysterious colors, it felt good. Unbelievably good and her entire body was soothed by them. She didn’t know why that was, though.  
As more time passed, Ruby gave in to her inhibitions as she decided to go see the source of the colors. She didn’t plan on going far, and if she did get far, she decided that she would immediately turn around and return to her team.

“Who knows, maybe it’s wherever the Huntresses went to.” Ruby thought as she began to walk in the direction she saw the colors.

However, this time there were no colors to be found as she walked down the forest path. She looked around for the mysterious colors, but they remained elusive to her as she heard the sounds of movement around her.

“Hello? Is anyone there?” Ruby asked as he placed her left hand on her Crescent Rose. 

At first, no answer came until a loud hiss came from behind Ruby. Quickly spinning around, Ruby was now face to face with a large serpent as it looked her right in the eyes. Holding back the urge to scream, Ruby remembered that the snakes were supposed to be harmless and avoid them.

“Is ssssomthing wrong, my dear?” Kaa inquired, surprising the girl.

“Y-Y-Y-You can talk?” Ruby stuttered.

“That’s right. I can talk just as good as you.” Kaa answered as he circled Ruby, who was still apprehensive about the serpent.

“There is no need to be ssscared. I mean, you no harm.” Kaa assured a skeptical Ruby.

“How can you talk?” Ruby asked.

“I don’t know I’ve always been able to talk just like the rest of my brethren on this island,” Kaa answered.

“All the snakes can talk!” Ruby gasped as the sudden realization.

“Yesss, is that sso strange?” Kaa questioned.

“Snakes aren’t supposed to talk, at least not any that I know of,” Ruby answered.

“Then those are some odd snakes,” Kaa replied as he hovered over Ruby.

“What do you want?” Ruby questioned.

“I just wanted a closer look at you, my dear. It’s not every day that such a beautiful girl enters this forest.” Kaa answered, causing Ruby to blush.

“A snake just called be beautiful! Should I be flattered or creeped out?” Ruby wondered as she watched Kaa.

“Well, t-thanks, I guess I’ve never been called beautiful by a snake before.” Ruby thanked.

“What is your name, my dear?” Kaa inquired.

“My name is Ruby, Ruby Rose.” Ruby introduced herself.

“What is your name?” Ruby asked.

“Kaa,” Kaa answered.

“Now, what brings you here?” Kaa asked.

“I’m here with my team looking for two women who disappeared here not too long ago,” Ruby answered.

“Have you seen them?” Ruby inquired.

“Sorry, I can’t say I have.” Kaa lied, knowing that those women were taken as mates by two of his brothers.

“I see.” Ruby sighed before thinking of the colors. Maybe this snake knew what those colors were.

“Well, do you know where some strange colors could be seen around here?” Ruby asked

“I know it might sound weird, but earlier I saw some colors emanating from around here, and I thought it could lead me to the missing women,” Ruby added.

“Colors you sssay. I do believe I know where they come from.” Kaa answered, knowing that he was getting his chance to trap Ruby under his spell.

“Where are they?” Ruby asked both aching to see the colors again and hoping that they could lead her to the missing huntresses.

“Just look into my eyes, and you will see,” Kaa answered as his yellow eyes changed into several colors beaming into Ruby’s own eyes.

Ruby was completely unprepared for the sudden colors that emanated from Kaa’s eyes. The colors entranced her as she was unable to look away from their beauty. Ruby’s arms soon drooped to her side as the colors captured her taking them away from her weapon.

“Are these the colors you wanted to sssee?” Kaa asked as he moved his head closer to Ruby’s, staring directly into her eyes, which slowly mimicked his.

“Y-Y-Yes.” Ruby stuttered, barely able to think. At some level deep down in her consciousness, she knew what was happening that the snake Kaa was somehow hypnotizing her, and something terrible was going to happen.

“Would you like to see more of them?” Kaa inquired as he bobbed his head up and down to make Ruby nod forcing her mind to accept that as her own decision.

“Good, just follow me, and I’ll give you as much as you desire,” Kaa smirked as he beckoned Ruby with the tip of his tail.

The raven-haired girl slowly began to follow the serpent, but part of her began to fight back. She remembered her teammates who sleeping in their tents behind her. Ruby was supposed to watch over them until it was her turn to sleep, and she couldn’t leave them now.

“W-W-Wait my team…” Ruby began surprising Kaa.

“She has a stronger will than I thought. Guess I’m going to need to up the ante.” Kaa thought as he got closer to Ruby.

“…I can’t…I can’t leave them,” Ruby said as the colors in her eyes slowed down.

“Sssshhhh, my dear Ruby, don’t think about them,” Kaa stated as he grabbed onto her head with his tail and pulled her into his face to stare directly into his eyes.

“You don’t need them, and they don’t need you. Just relax and let go of them. All you need are the colors.” Kaa asserted as he flooded Ruby’s eyes with colors.

“Yes, all I need are the colors,” Ruby repeated as Kaa continued to lead her further into the forest and away from her team, who continued to sleep, not knowing that their leader was being taken away.

To make sure that she wouldn’t try to leave again, he kept a portion of his tail behind Ruby so as to pull her in if she resisted. Soon as they got deep in the forest, Ruby formed a big smile on her face with a small amount of drool coming from her mouth.

“Now, Ruby, you don’t need that weapon of yours anymore. I will keep you safe.” Kaa assured as he tapped on Crescent Rose.

“Okay,” Ruby replied as she hesitantly took off then dropped her Crescent Rose. 

Seeing that she hesitated to follow his orders, Kaa increased the sensitivity of the colors in his eyes to further make Ruby submit to him. Soon they reached a small clearing where Kaa stopped Ruby as the two were bathed in the moonlight.

“Doesn’t this feel so much better, Ruby? To bathe in the colors?” Kaa questioned.

“Yes, Kaa,” Ruby responded. Her entire body was in a state of pleasure from the colors coming from Kaa’s eyes.

“Call me, master,” Kaa ordered.

“Yes, Master,” Ruby answered.

“Now, how would you like to feel even better?” Kaa asked.

“I would love that, Master,” Ruby answered.

“Excellent, all you have to do is agree to be my mate forever, and I will give you pleasure like you’ve never felt before,” Kaa explained.

“Your Mate? You mean like we would make babies?” Ruby asked.

“Precisely,” Kaa answered.

“But you’re a snake, and I’m a human. We can’t make babies.” Ruby pointed out as Kaa slung his tail over her shoulder.

“No need to worry my kind can only have children with your kind. So it all works in the end, especially how it feels.” Kaa assured as he got closer to Ruby.

“Really? But I don’t know if I should.” Ruby replied, becoming hesitant. In response, Kaa increased the power of his hypnotic eyes to further take control of Ruby’s mind before revealing his twin members to the raven-haired girl.

“How about you have a little taste before you decide,” Kaa said as he presented his twin members in front of Ruby.

She was hesitant at first her conscious mind realizing how taboo this would be and how disgusting Kaa’s penises smelled. But the combination of Kaa’s eyes and the part of his body that seemed to massage her neck made her submit to the snake’s will as she took the members into her mouth.

Instead of tasting something disgusting, she found herself enjoying the taste of her master’s cocks. As Ruby continued to look into Kaa’s eyes, she sucked on them with more vigor and eagerness as her hypnotic state increased the pleasure she got from the act.

Her own privates became wet from the entire experience, longing to be filled and pleasured. The more Ruby took in Kaa’s dicks, the more her mind was open to being his permanent mate. Ruby proceeded to bob her head faster and faster, getting closer to getting her master’s members all the way into her throat, licking them to better savior their taste.

“Yes, my dear, you are incredibly skilled at this.” Kaa complimented as he came close to his climax.

In Ruby’s mind, as she continued to enjoy pleasuring her new master, her free will continued to disappear as she wanted to no needed to become his mate. As she looked into Kaa’s eyes, a PING could be heard within her mind as both she and Kaa climaxed, filling Ruby’s mouth with seed.

Due to her hypnotic state, the taste of Kaa’s seed was the tastiest thing she ever had in her life. Ruby gulped down every last drop as the person she used to be disappeared and was replaced with a mindless doll.

“Excellent, I see you enjoyed the act too my Ruby.” Kaa smiled, noting the wetness coming down Ruby’s legs, indicating that she too had reached orgasm.

“Now wasn’t that great, Ruby?” Kaa asked his slave.

“Yes, Master, I loved it! It tasted amazing.” Ruby exclaimed, giving her master a big smile.

“I’m glad to hear that Ruby now, don’t you want to be my mate?” Kaa inquired as he circled Ruby, who followed to keep looking at Kaa’s eyes.

“Yes, Master, I want to be your mate! Please take me!” Ruby begged as Kaa laughed reveling in his success.

“I have finally done it! I finally captured a mate of my own!” Kaa thought as he tugged on Ruby’s clothes.

“Would you mind taking off these clothes, my sweet you won’t be needing them anymore.” Kaa requested.

“Yes, Master,” Ruby replied as she began to strip.

First, the huntress in training took off her boots before moving up to her blouse, undoing the strings before moving to her hood. She hesitated at first having the faintest memory of a woman in a white hood, but Ruby could not for the life of her remember who it was.

Not wanting to disappoint her new mate, she finally took off the hood abandoning it to the ground, indicating that Kaa truly had full control over her mind. She continued taking off her blouse, bringing it up and over her head before tossing it to the ground.

She continued by taking off her skirt and her stockings at once, tossing it with the rest of her clothes. Now Ruby was in her underwear as she stood before her master Kaa who motioned her to continue.  
Ruby then began to unhook her bra before taking it off, revealing her modest breasts. Kaa licked his lips at the sight of Ruby’s breasts, coming closer to give them a quick taste with his tongue licking her nipple.

“Delicious.” Kaa hummed as Ruby moaned in the pleasure of Kaa’s tongue.

After that delay, she proceeded with her panties, sliding them down and off her legs before tossing them aside. Now the huntress in training stood completely nude in front of her snake mate who drooled at the sight of her.

“You look ssstupendous.” Kaa smiled as he got close to Ruby’s face once more, filling her up with colors once more.

“Now repeat after me, my dear, you are my mate. You live for my pleasure alone and to bear my children.” Kaa began.

“I am your mate I live for your pleasure alone and to bear your children,” Ruby repeated.

“You love me, and you wish to never leave my coils for the rest of your life.” Kaa continued as he slowly wrapped his tail around Ruby’s legs.

“I love you, and I never want to leave your coils for the rest of my life,” Ruby repeated.

“You will never remember your old life, nor will you need to all you are from now on is my slave.” Kaa went on as he pinned Ruby’s arms.

“I will never remember my old life, nor will I want to I am now and always will be your slave,” Ruby repeated.

“You will follow my orders forever, never disobeying me, and with that, you will enjoy the pleasure of the colors and our ssssex.” Kaa finished as he wrapped Ruby’s stomach.

“I will follow your orders forever, never disobeying you so that I can enjoy the colors and our sex.” Ruby smiled as Kaa skipped her breasts and proceeded to wrap above her and around her neck, tightening to keep her quiet.

“Perfect,” Kaa smirked as he pulled Ruby up to the trees with him leaving her clothes behind.

Kaa took Ruby high up to the trees where no one would see them or disturb them before laying Ruby down on a branch. He undid the coils around her legs and stomach, allowing her to dangle her legs around the branch.  
Now she was only being held up by Kaa’s coils, which wrapped just under and over Ruby’s exposed breasts. Ruby looked at her new mate with a large smile on her face void of and conscious mind.

“Are you ready to have fun, my dear?” Kaa asked as he turned off his hypnotic eyes, knowing that the colors in Ruby’s were self-sustaining.

“Yes, Master, please take me!” Ruby begged in a low whisper due to the coil around her neck.

“With pleasure, my dear.” Kaa smiled as licked her face and lifted her up.

The snake aligned his twin members with Ruby’s two holes. Then with no warning, he plunged his members into Ruby’s pussy and ass, causing the girl to let out a quiet scream, unable to bring out a full one with the coil around her neck.  
Due to the swiftness and force, Kaa put into his thrust he immediately hilted himself inside both of Ruby’s holes. Before he continued, he noticed a small amount of blood coming down from Ruby’s pussy, indicating that he had taken Ruby’s virginity.

“I see, so you were a virgin that makes things much more exciting, my dear,” Kaa smirked as he began to pump Ruby.

The girl's face twisted in both pain and pleasure as Kaa screwed her relentlessly. To make sure that she didn’t struggle, Kaa turned on his hypnotic eyes and got into Ruby’s face to increase the pleasure she felt.  
Ruby smiled as Kaa filled her both physically and mentally. She stuck out her tongue, which Kaa took the chance to wrap his tongue around hers before pulling her into a kiss. Ruby’s mind was broken in the extreme pleasure Kaa was giving her.

She enjoyed every moment as Kaa’s cocks came in and out of her pussy and ass, giving her a pleasure that could not compare to any other. Ruby could no longer live without such pleasures giving into her master.  
As Kaa continued to plow Ruby, she tried to give back by moving herself into his cocks whenever she could. Soon her climax came as her second orgasm spewed over Kaa’s twin members and his body below.

Wanting a taste Kaa ended his kiss with Ruby before going down to her pussy and licking it relentlessly, tasting her essence. If Ruby could scream, she would from the pleasure she felt when Kaa continued to fuck her and lick her pussy.  
Soon Kaa had his own climax filling both Ruby’s womb and ass with his seed. Ruby climaxed once again when Kaa let out his seed this time, feeling such great pleasure that her voice finally came out a bit echoing through the forest.

Kaa wrapped his tail around her mouth to keep his new mate quiet, not wanting to alert the other humans. Elsewhere back with the rest of team RWBY Yang had woken up from the odd scream that echoed through the forest.  
Getting out of her tent, she went to ask Ruby what it was only to see that she was nowhere to be seen. To make sure that Ruby hadn’t fallen asleep, she checked her sister's tent only to see it empty. Panicking that her sister might be in danger, Yang woke up the rest of her team.

“What is it, Yang, is it my turn to take watch?” Blake as she rubbed her eyes with Weiss following suit.

“No Ruby’s gone, and there was a loud scream out there. I think she may be in danger!” Yang explained.

“That’s impossible she should be able to handle the weak Grimm that is on this island,” Weiss argued.

“Yeah, maybe she went to use the bathroom,” Blake suggested.

“I don’t think so I think we should look for her.” Yang denied. Blake and Weiss nodded, knowing that Yang would not let this go until Ruby was found. So the three got their weapons ready and split up to look for Ruby.

After a couple of minutes, Yang stopped in her tracks when she found Ruby’s Crescent Rose abandoned on the ground in the middle of the forest. She called the others to her side, and with that piece of evidence, everyone now knew that Ruby was in some kind of trouble. So they headed off in the direction Yang found Crescent Rose to find Ruby.

With the leader of Team RWBY, she was currently against the tree, having Kaa take her from behind. As the snake pounded her, his seed came out from both of her holes and being mixed into her womb.  
Though it could not be seen behind Kaa’s tail that covered her mouth, Ruby had a lustful smile enjoying the sex Kaa was giving her. Soon she felt heat build in her loins once more before cumming once more.

As Ruby orgasmed for the fourth time, she tightened on Kaa’s dicks, causing the serpent to release his seed once more into her holes. Ruby’s womb was filled to the brim with Kaa’s seed fighting against one another before one finally entered one of her eggs.

“You are amazing, my dear Ruby, I knew you were the one,” Kaa whispered into Ruby’s ear before taking himself out of her.

Ruby was barely clinging to consciousness as the intense pleasure she had just experienced threatened to take her to unconsciousness. As Kaa took his twin members out of Ruby, he proceeded to wrap her up entirely in coils before bringing her towards him until they were face to face.

“Ssssleep, why sweet Rose when you wake, you’ll be in your new home where we will spend the rest of our lives together,” Kaa whispered, flashing his hypnotic eyes willing Ruby to fall asleep.

Now with the sleeping beauty in his clutches. Kaa moved out of the tree just in time to hear footsteps below. Keeping to the shadows, he avoided being seen by the rest of Ruby’s team as they found her clothes in the clearing.  
While they were distracted in distress for their missing leader, Kaa took Ruby to a nearby lake before diving in with Ruby in tow. Kaa swam to the depths of the lake going fast so Ruby would not suffocate before he entered an underwater cavern.

Soon he exited the water revealing a cave with several of his kind and their mates. Some were having sex. Others were sleeping with their pregnant mate. Kaa pulled Ruby to the surface, stopping so that she could catch her breath before taking her to his little part of the cave.

The snake placed Ruby against the wall of his den before wrapping his body around the room. Once done, Kaa put his head on Ruby’s. He drifted off into slumber with Ruby having successfully captured her and made her his mate for life.  
Ruby Rose, the huntress in training, was no more, for now, she was the mate to Kaa and mother to their future children. Her teammates searched for her until morning, unable to find her, and joining with the other group searched the entire forest again to no success.

Eventually, the storm forced them to leave the island, not knowing about the hidden cave under the lake where Ruby resided. Yang cried for the disappearance of her sister, and as the years passed by, she would come back to the island and search for her little sister to no avail.

After graduating from Beacon, Team RWBY and JNPR would help Yang in her search, but they never found her former huntress in training. Unknown to them, they were watched by several red snakes with silver eyes, the children of Ruby who she had given birth to.

But five years later, Yang and the rest gave up their search and Ruby as declared KIA. A funeral was finally held in patch with a grave being made next to her mother’s as all her friends and family came to pay their respects.  
However, Ruby herself was still alive living in the cave under the lake eating fruit that Kaa would get her and drinking the water from the lake. They had sex every day as Ruby gave birth over and over to Kaa’s children.

“How does it feel, Ruby, my dear?” Kaa inquired as he pumped both of his dicks into Ruby’s pussy.

“Wonderful Master, please fuck me more, knock me up with another one of your children!” Ruby exclaimed as her eyes still held the colors she loved so much.

Kaa obliged as he picked up the pace and stuck the end of his tail into her ass. Ruby was in ecstasy as Kaa continued to fuck her. No soon did he pick up the pace did she cum again the pleasure sending shivers up her spine.  
The shivers caused Ruby to tighten and result in Kaa cumming inside of her. Ruby cried in pleasure as her womb was filled with the baby-making batter. Placing her down, Kaa wrapped her up as the seed within Ruby impregnated her once more.

“I love you, Master.” Ruby smiled as Kaa laid his head on hers.

“I know,” Kaa smirked as they drifted off to sleep.


End file.
